Synthesize relatively large polymeric intravaginal contraceptives and test these compounds for effects on sperm motility in vitro, andifertility effects in vivo, absorption (or lacke of it), and hydrolytic stability. These compounds will consist mainly of sulfhydryl and disulfide group reagents covalently linked to water soluble lipiphilic polymers. The polymers will be prepared in both unlabelled and, where appropriate, labelled (14C) forms, It is anticipated that such polymers will not be absorbed, will permit the use of more potent antifertility agents, and lengthen the period of potency over present spermicidal agents.